


Three Months Later

by Smokengote



Series: The Secret Lives of Omegas [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flashbacks, M/M, Omega Jared, Talking, Therapy, alpha Rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: A summary of the past three months and things to come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading this series. Sorry for all the errors they are my own.

Three Months Later

 

“So Jared,” The doctor leaned forward across his desk.

“I’m happy to say that we have made it to the end of our three months together. How are you feeling about your therapy ending?” Dr. Rob Benedict asked.  

“Anxious, curious.”

“Curious?”

“Yeah, what are you going to recommend to the board?” Jared shifted nervously in his seat.

“Let me tell you what I’m not going to tell the board.  Jared, you are one of the most intelligent people I have ever met. It’s part of the reason that you have some of the anger issues that you have. I will tell the board that you’re of average intelligence for an omega, you’re highly emotional, but with the proper guidance, you will fall in line to be a productive member of society. I have given you the proper tools to recognize your emotions and how to deal with them. I will recommend that you no longer need to go to therapy.”

“Why lie about my intelligence?”

“Jared picture yourself on a road that has come to a stop sign. You can’t go straight so you either have to turn right or left.  If you turn right, you go home have a happy life with your family.  Turning left would mean more radical therapy with doctors who use methods that are barely legal. What I’m saying to you is: most alphas would be troubled by your intelligence. They would have to do something about you. I’ve seen it before. Let's not turn left.”

“Ok, Jared, I have another question for you.  First, as far as I’m concern you’re finished with mandatory therapy, however, would you consider still coming here, maybe two times a month to continue the progress we’ve already made?”

Jared knew this question was going to come up.  His mother had been hounding him for days to say no. He like Dr. Benedict he was a different kind of alpha. Dr. Benedict made him feel comfortable, and he found himself telling “Rob” as he made Jared call him, his most private thoughts. His mother believed that any Dr. that worked with the State was trying to brainwash him.

“Yes, I would like to keep coming,” Jared said with confidence.

“Great! Just for the record again, this is completely up to you.  You can quit anytime, no questions asked.”

Jared nodded affirmatively.

“Great, let me run out for a few minutes and talk with your alpha.”

Jared watched him leave.

Jared rubbed his temples and sighed.  Thinking back over the last three months was difficult. The weeks following his apology were the worst.  Jensen was pissed at him, at the judge, at the alpha that had whipped him, at his father.  He just wanted Jensen to comfort him, but Jensen couldn’t or wouldn’t.  

Then there was a news story about an omega that was set on fire by her alpha because she was infertile. Jensen became obsessed with the story.  Jensen locked himself up in his home office, ignoring both him and Michael. Of course, he had just started therapy, so he was trying to fulfill his obligation, and Jensen was being all growly that he even had to drive him to his appointments. Living in a house with an alpha that was detaching himself from his family had scared him so bad. He tried everything he could to reach Jensen and still failed. Jensen did leave his bond opened he just wasn’t communicating through it. Dr. Benedict said that Jensen was displaying classic alpha behavior. Jensen was unable to protect him so he was trying to protect this other omega. He also said Jensen was pushing him away because he felt unworthy of him. So at this point, he wondered who need counseling more him or Jensen?

Jared shifted in his chair.

“Whats taking so long.” Jared huffed out to himself.  He closed his eyes and started thinking more about him and Jensen.

Things went from bad to worst when Jensen started working for his father. He was working late and even when he was home he wasn’t there with him and Michael. Then one afternoon his phone rang.  It was Osric telling him to turn on the news.  Jensen was on tv answering questions from reporters about the omega that had been burned by her alpha. Standing behind Jensen was Misha.  Apparently, Jensen had filed charges on behalf of the omega against her alpha from attempted murder to neglect. Since omegas were technically the property of their alphas the charges would be dropped or tossed out, but Jensen was hoping to spark a debate about protecting omegas from abusers.

Jensen came home in a rush that evening and his father was hot on his heels. Jensen and his father started fighting.  Not wanting to be around them he grabbed Michael and sat in the car until Jensen’s father left.

Jensen got his wish. What started off as a local news story, went statewide and then became national news overnight.  The media referred to the omega as omega Jane. She never woke up to see the support that came in from the public. The public protested when she died, and they protested when every charge Jensen brought against her alpha was tossed out of court. However, some good came out of Jensen’s actions. Congress is now debating if Alphas should be arrested if they ‘extremely abuse or neglect’ their omegas. Jensen’s father fired him and Misha the day the judge through out the last of the charges. 

“I’m so sorry that took so long Jared. There was a mini-melt down out in the waiting room with another patient.  Jensen signed all the appropriate paperwork, so will be seeing each other every other Tuesday evening starting the week after next.

Jared stood up, ready to go.

“Thank you, um, Rob, for everything.”

“My pleasure.”

Jensen turned out of the parking lot to go home when Jared spoke up.

“Can we grab dinner and talk.”

“You hungry?”

“Yeah,” Jared responded.

Jensen stopped at the local diner in town.  Jared watched the waitress walk away with their order and then turned to look at Jensen.

“Alpha, we need to talk.”

“About?”

“Everything. “

“Not here, Jared.”

“No, when we go home, you will just lock yourself up.  I think this is the perfect place.”

After a pause, Jared cleared his throat.

“Fine, since the day of my ‘apology’” Jared did the air quotes and continued.

“You’ve been avoiding me, avoiding our son. I get why you avoided us. That part of our life is now behind us. I know you, I know what you did for that omega was admirable, but it was also a means to an end for you. Well played alpha.”

Jensen stared at Jared.

“First, I’m not avoiding you. Yes. I never hid the fact I was going to use my father’s words against him.”

“Yeah, but the world thinks you’re some kind of omega activist.”

“I’m not. However, no one should suffer like that omega did.”

“So alpha, where do we go from here?”

Jensen looked around the crowded diner, even though they were tucked away in the corner booth, it felt wrong for him to have this conversation here. Jared catches Jensen’s eye, and whispered, “It’s better to do this here.”

“Fine, ‘s just weird.  I will never have you in a situation where you could end up  being publicly punished again.  I can’t, won’t let that happen.  After your whipping, I was talking with your father about making some big changes in our lives.  He had an idea, which led to me buying the house and the property down the road from him. So, with his help, we’re going to extend his already successful cattle ranch. I’ve decided to open a simple law practice in town. I’ll handle small legal disputes and business contracts to bring in extra revenue.”

Jared opened his mouth to speak and shut it again.  He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Damnit Jensen, don’t you think you should have talked to me before you talked to my father? You're changing our whole lives and for what? Are we hiding now? Not to mention I left the farm because I wanted to live in an urban area.”

“I spoke in depth about this with your father, and I knew you wouldn’t be happy at first, but this isn’t living with your parents it's us doing this for us.”

“No, this has nothing to do with _us_.  I’m not moving. I’ll stay here with Michael and you go live on the farm.”

“Not an option.” Jensen shot back.

The waitress brought their food to the table at that moment.

Jared pushed his plate away from him.

“Oh, and successful?  My father works two jobs when he is not on the ranch he is a teacher at the local high school. My mom sells her homegrown vegetables at the local farmers market.”

“So will you,” Jensen said between bites of his sandwich.

“Jared this is your opportunity to do other things than just be a housekeeper.  You already know how to do things around a ranch, and you have all that cooking experience I’m sure you will figure out ways to bring in extra cash.”

“No…” Jared said as he looked down.  What’s the point?  Everything had already been decided for him.

Jensen watched his omega shrink into himself at the restaurant.  He felt this was their best option. Jared would be around his family, and he could keep him occupied at home without getting into trouble with the other omegas from the neighborhood.  Jared will be safe and that is all he cared about.


End file.
